


Spring Will Come Again

by predictaslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Peter is his employer, And also he is their manny, Beacon Hills is Alive...with the Sound of Howling or something idk, M/M, Where Stiles is older than the Hale babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predictaslash/pseuds/predictaslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a pause and Stiles just stares back at Mr. Hale, who stares at him expectantly.  There’s a whole lot of staring going on.  “I’m sorry, was there a question in there somewhere or are you just letting your insults sink in?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Will Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my many loves involving nannies and governesses. Another thing where each chapter is a segment as I feel like writing it...it may never be finished (like Pages Upon Pages). Title from The Sound of Music.

“So,” Mr. Hale resumes his perusal of Stiles’s résumé, looking generally unimpressed. “You graduated with a BA from Stanford, summa cum laude--” Stiles feels a bit indignant because that is fucking impressive, okay? “--and yet, here you are, in Beacon Hills, applying for the position of glorified chauffeur for three teenagers.”

There’s a pause and Stiles just stares back at Mr. Hale, who stares at him expectantly. There’s a whole lot of staring going on. “I’m sorry, was there a question in there somewhere or are you just letting your insults sink in?” 

The left side of Mr. Hale’s mouth twitches up and Stiles knows he’s passed some sort of test. “Why did you apply for this job?”

Stiles crosses his arms and re-adjusts a bit in his chair. “The BA is in history. It’s this or Starbucks.” Mr. Hale makes a _hmm_ sound that Stiles thinks could be amusement.

“No drivel about wanting to work with sad, orphaned children?”

“Nope. Kids are just okay.”

Mr. Hale does smile then; it’s slight, but it’s something. “The job pays one thousand a week, plus you’ll have a credit card for the children’s expenses, gas, et cetera.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

“You do find the compensation fair?”

This is the point where Stiles would play hardball if _he wasn’t just offered a salary that was well over the national average for someone with a bachelor’s degree_. He just nods instead. 

“Wonderful. You’ll start Monday.”

“Wait, what? I have the job?”

Mr. Hale shoots a disappointed look at him over the top of his glasses and sighs. “Yes. And it starts Monday. I’m certainly not taking Derek to basketball practice.”

“What about the other applicants?” Stiles can clearly see the three or four resumes to the right of Mr. Hale’s elbow. 

“Why settle for Nancy Loomis when Julie Andrews is right in front of you?” Mr. Hale says this with such a straight face and Stiles doesn’t know if he’s supposed to laugh at the pop culture reference like he normally would. He would also normally high five someone for knowing the name of the actress who _isn’t_ Jamie Lee Curtis in Halloween.

This job is going to be very confusing.


End file.
